A meeting room is often used for presentations. During these presentations, individuals may rely on the use of laptop computers as well as input devices, such as computer mice, trackballs, and other pointing devices. These various computer input devices facilitate the operator's management of the presentation when compared to the use of only a keyboard.
Presentation devices, such as projectors or LCD displays external to the laptop computer, are often used during presentations for facilitating a view of slides, video, or other presentation content to an audience. An existing problem is that a computer-based presentation is managed or controlled from the laptop computer and the presenter must have access to his or her computer to manage the computer-based presentation. In addition, the setup for current computer-based presentations may be complex or confusing; the presenter may spend the first part of a presentation period attempting to supply power to the laptop, connect the laptop display to a large screen display/projector, and/or configure a keyboard, mouse, or other input device to manage or navigate through the presentation.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for facilitating control and communication between computing devices and presentation systems and using a simplified interface for all of these needs.